


I've ended up as nothing...

by Vadam_T



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Blind Betrayal, Pre-Relationship, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Arthur Maxson banished Paladin Danse from the Brotherhood.During one of his visits, Paladin Wates notices how down he is...and asks him what's wrong.





	I've ended up as nothing...

**Author's Note:**

> Took some elements from the final Affinity Conversation with Danse in-game and used them here.  
> This follows the same set of events in the game (if you chose to keep Danse alive, and let's be honest, why wouldn't you!?)  
> Slight Divergence in how things are here.
> 
> Written in iA Writer, expect typos, formatting errors and word bugs :3  
> \---  
> If you enjoy this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**I've ended up as nothing...**

 

"I'll need to see about getting you a new radio set, this one is ancient..." David says, fiddling with the dials and buttons in front of him. "We should have a spare at the Airport."  
  
He makes a mental note to pick one up before turning the transmitter off and sitting back. Running a hand through his hair, he looks over to the other end of the room.  
  
Danse had been awfully quiet since he arrived. But was acknowledging of his presence when he spoke to him. He wasn't annoyed or irritated by his presence, but he wasn't exactly interactive to it.  
  
"You alright?" David asks.  
  
It was a basic ask, one that came naturally to him when he saw his friend like this. However in the grand scheme of recent events it could be viewed as a stupid question.  
  
"No." Danse shakes his head, staring at his hands where he's sitting. "No, I don't think I am."    
  
"You want to talk about it?" David asks, his voice softer than usual. The Paladin glances up at him for a second, then back down. "I'm here for you if somethings bothering you...you don't have to suffer in silence."    
  
"My whole life...I've been following a path, to carve out my own destiny." Danse replies, letting out a sigh. "I've spent the better part of the last 10 years...working towards a supposed goal. A served purpose."  
  
He shuffles a little, then stands up, pacing over to the other end of the room. "I dedicated my life to the Brotherhood...I took in their values...their beliefs...I took a hold of them and I let them become me."  
  
Looking back at him, he shrugs. "But in the end that doesn't really matter...does it?"  
  
"Whether or not you are a part of the Brotherhood has no say on who you are, what you believe in and what you fight for." David turns on the chair he's sitting on to face him. "You may not be a Brotherhood Soldier anymore...but that doesn't stop you from achieving the goals you set out."  
  
"That's just it, Dave...I don't even know if the goals I have are mine...or just some prime directive crafted by the Institute." He looks at his hands again. "I don't know if I'm in control of my own actions...or if some mad-man under ground isn't controlling the outcomes."  
  
Knowing the things the Institute were capable of, David was having a hard time not contemplating that. They created the Synthetics that had infiltrated the surface...who says they don't control them either?    
  
This was why he understood Maxson's banishment order, even if Danse was loyal to the Brotherhood, and that was a no-brainer, the risk of him sending information, unbeknown to him, back to the Institute, wasn't worth facing.  
  
"I..." David flounders for a moment. "I have no idea what to say to that...other than I'm sorry."    
  
"You're sorry?" Danse looks back at him, almost disgusted. "You...of all people are feeling sorry for me?"  
  
"Is it wrong to feel that way?"    
  
"Look at me!" Danse suddenly snaps. "I'm a machine! A product of centuries of scientific experiment and moral dereliction! If anything I should be judged!"  
  
He huffs. "How can you feel sorry for me!?"  
  
"Because you're my friend." David replies calmly, his expression softening a little. "Because...you're my friend Danse...and the last thing I'd ever do is judge you."  
  
"Why!?" Danse walks towards him. "Why would you do that!?"  
  
He stops just before him. "As my friend, it's your duty to judge me when I've made a mistake! To put me in my place when I mess up!"  
  
"Oh is that what you see me as!?" David rises from the chair, prodding him on the chest. "You see me as the person to kick you while your down!?"  
  
He huffs a frustrated sigh. "Maxson has already judged you enough, Danse! And look where that's gotten you!?...Cold and Broken...living in fear, hiding!-"  
  
"-I know my own circumstances, Dave!"  
  
"Then at least try to understand mine!!!" David roars. Danse leans back slightly, he'd never seen him so angry before, so riled up...it was rather frightening actually. "Try and understand why I am still here!"  
  
"That's very good question, Why are you still here?" Danse asks, shrugging. "Why are you still insisting on helping me?"  
  
"Because I care about you!" David shouts back. "Because you're in a dark hole and I want to pull you out of it!"  
  
He let's out a sigh, and sits back down, running a hand through his hair again. "You need to know that I'm here...because you're my friend...and I care about what happens to you."  
  
Danse just stares at him, it wasn't disbelief, more of a  momentary stunned silence.  
  
"I know what your going through." He continues. "I know what it's like to have your whole life...stripped from you and your world turned up side down...I never planned on waking up 200 years in the future."  
  
"Yet you've been able to roll with every single challenge, every single hit thrown at you." Danse is incredulous. "You had a life...a family, a son...people loved you and cared for you."  
  
Another thing David hadn't fully considered. He did have a family, a life that he was content with, a world he was integrated into.  
  
"Don't you get it!" Danse's voice raises again. "Those Sons of Bitches who created me didn't even have the foresight to program in memories of family, or parents! No ambitions or ideals!...I started out as nothing!..."  
  
He turns around and kicks one of the other chairs, causing it to bounce a little. "And I've ended up as NOTHING!!!"  
  
Dropping down onto it, he drops his head into his hands, his voice now nothing but a whisper. "And I don't know what the hell to do about any of it..."  
  
David stares at him for a moment or so, his thoughts overwhelming him. Taking a deep breath, he swallows the lump that had formed in his throat and stands up, shifting over to him.  
  
"What I said still stands..." He takes a hold of one of the Paladin's hands and pulls it down from his face. He had tears in his eyes, it was a difficult thing for David to see.  
  
It hurt him to see the man who taught him everything he now held close in this state. He wanted to punch Arthur Maxson in the face.  
  
"You've had your whole world turned against you...everything you know has been taken from you in the space of a few hours..." He sighs. "But I understand how you feel...I know it only too well and I just want you to know that you're not alone in this."  
  
Danse stares at him, unable to speak.   
  
"I'm here for you...anything you need, anything that will help...I will see it done."  
  
With that said, he shuffles closer and pulls him into a hug.  
  
"Thank you..." is all Danse manages to whisper after a moment.  
  
David rests his head on his shoulder. "Don't mention it..."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> I've always done the Brotherhood Playthrough in Fallout 4...  
> I have played as the Railroad, the Minutemen and the Institute...but never felt right to me.  
> I also adore Danse...so I guess that gives me a bias in the end.
> 
> ...May write more of these two... if I have the time.


End file.
